1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device and an illumination unit. The present invention is applied to illumination devices used for interior indirect illumination, ceiling illumination, floor illumination or for outdoor various adverting illumination, or to illumination units for surface light source devices for liquid crystal displays (LCDs) of television monitors.
2. Related Art
It has been known to employ a surface light source device provided with a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as an illumination means of LCD monitor of personal computers or television set. LED is a typical point-like light source. In general, a surface light source device is provided with a plurality of LEDs arranged like a matrix. Light from LEDs is enters into a light flux control member through a back face of the light flux control member and is emitted from a face opposite to the back face, being supplied to a LCD panel. The light flux control member has a shape like that of the LCD panel.